<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【龄龙】直到天涯 by desalllt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561347">【龄龙】直到天涯</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt'>desalllt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Comedian RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>压着后面的伤痛小声儿哼唧了两句，张九龄轻轻看着他笑：“做错事儿还叫唤。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【龄龙】直到天涯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张九龄比说好的早了一天回北京。</p><p> </p><p>前一天收到搭档发来的微信，说钻研业务学了半晚上，这给张九龄欣慰的，各种夸王九龙又乖又上进。</p><p> </p><p>回来自己翻钥匙翻了半天可算是进了门。</p><p>客厅也没拉窗帘，阳光一片大好，张九龄缓了半天终于从舟车劳顿的疲惫里跨出来，收拾完客厅和厨房垃圾，靠在沙发上闲散地给王九龙发微信：晚上吃饭吗。</p><p>半秒之后，听到卧室里传来轻轻的消息提示音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>愣了几秒张九龄皱了皱眉，有股子无名之火冒了出来，快步走到卧室推开门。</p><p>窗帘儿没拉开，整个卧室都暗着，屋里的温度像是空调开了一晚上，床上的人裹着被子睡得昏昏沉沉，张九龄拉开一半被子，凑近还能闻到酒气，拍拍床上睡到昏迷的小孩，说道：“几点了。”</p><p>王九龙睡的迷迷瞪瞪，费力睁开眼看着眼前的人，半天搞不清楚状况。</p><p>“喝了多少啊，睡到现在。”</p><p>床上的男孩终于清醒过来，瞳孔一下亮了，手上磨磨蹭蹭还带着欣喜，坐起来环上张九龄脖子，“你今天就回来啦。”</p><p>说完松开胳膊离远的看一眼，又抱上去：“这么严肃干嘛师哥，不是说明儿才回来吗……”</p><p> </p><p>张九龄由着他抱着胡闹，搂到他身后顺着摸两下，小孩清瘦的脊背能顺着到一节一节的骨头，“明天回来你会比现在清醒吗。”</p><p> </p><p>怀里的小朋友僵了一下，也想起自己说去对活的幌子，不过喝点酒也不是什么大事儿啊，慢慢脱开身子，愣着神儿想打岔。</p><p>王九龙说什么总是不细想，他给出的解释是每天想的东西太多了，有时候不能斟酌过后再讲出来，所以想到什么就说什么了。</p><p>就是师哥不太能接受这个解释，说结论性的东西是事实不是假设，学艺上台哪有这么不负责任的理由。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“喝到几点？”张九龄看着他问。</p><p>王九龙显然一看这个阵势就掩不住烦躁，轻飘飘地说：“我也没有喝多少啊，晚上回来喝了一点就睡了，休息不好，挺晚才睡着的，你回来我也没有听到……”看着师哥没反应，讨好的想凑过去。</p><p>张九龄总是将情绪非常轻易地不形于色，顺着力道把小孩的胳膊绕到身后，说道：“你这样真的很欠揍啊。”</p><p>看王九龙还是傻坐着，觉得有些好笑，简短地命令：“趴这儿，我打两下。”</p><p> </p><p>这句话的意思昭然若揭，绝对不是几天不见想亲亲抱抱举高高的意思。</p><p>但是对张九龄他不敢说不。</p><p>但是刚见面就要经受皮肉之苦这件事儿让他很不高兴。</p><p>但是。</p><p> </p><p>苦着脸想再求两句，张九龄冷淡地看着他，一脸再不动就要自己上手的不耐烦。</p><p>王九龙转脸趴在床上，宿醉头还有点昏昏沉沉的，胳膊用不上力，难过的要哭了，搭档这么长时间，这个人总是用这种变态的方式惩罚自己的低级错误，脸皮薄，常年不能适应。</p><p>张九龄冷淡地问他：“喝到几点，想清楚了好好说。”</p><p> </p><p>王九龙轻轻吸了一口气，低声儿说：“四点。”</p><p>张九龄没再废话，抬手重重抽他屁股，啪啪啪几下夹带着怒火，疼痛也猝不及防，顺手摸了几下打过的红印儿，骂他：“我说没说过不许酗酒。”</p><p>王九龙被这几下重责吓得没有缓过劲儿来，听见问话赶忙可怜兮兮地答应：“说过了……我不喝了再，师哥……”</p><p> </p><p>养下来的习惯，下了台总是叫师哥，软着声音喊，生气，耍赖，提要求的时候脱口而出，张九龄没有理他，气一点儿没有消，扬手揍不听话的孩子，几巴掌拍下来小孩吓得紧闭着眼睛，手也背在后面不敢动。</p><p>感觉到身后停手了才微微抬起来上身想求饶，张九龄按住他要动的身子：“腿抬起来点，裤子脱了。”</p><p> </p><p>夏天的睡衣本来就非常薄，这身儿也是当时图凉快买的，怎么形容，薄如蝉翼，丝如透明，如履薄冰——脑子乱成一团。</p><p>“你刚回来就这么凶，我不太开心……”小孩回过头可怜兮兮地抱怨。</p><p>“现在说这些太早，先让我打完再撒娇。”</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>现在趴着的人带着钢铁般的坚毅，带着羞怯的情绪，机械地拉下来裤子，刚脱下来就把脸埋在枕头里，默默想哭，结果真的越想越难过，埋在枕头上流起眼泪来。</p><p>张九龄看出来他哭了也不管，照着臀瓣利落的扇巴掌。</p><p> </p><p>“我没打你喝酒。”张九龄停下手，顺着后脑勺儿摸了摸。“但是，我要是不回来你是不是也不打算告诉我。”</p><p>埋在枕头里的那个不说话，耗不过三秒，身后又挨了两下。“哎……你轻点儿！”</p><p> </p><p>“问你话呢！再墨迹自己去给我把板子拿过来。”张九龄骂他。</p><p>“先别打……啊！”小孩忍不住呼痛，“我不是心情不好嘛，喝点儿睡觉了就，我错了师哥……你回来都不抱抱我。”</p><p>看着这样子觉得好笑，掰过来给擦了擦眼泪，揉了揉他被打红的屁股，说：“今天骗我在家，明儿就不知道骗我什么了，小惩大诫这词儿挺逗的，但是我希望有用。”</p><p>王九龙可怜巴巴偏过头保证：“我以后都不骗你了。”</p><p> </p><p>张九龄点点头说：“可以。”说罢对手下这个已经有些肿起来的小屁股开始了结束过程，不知道是技巧得当还是自己回来气儿不顺的要给小朋友一个教训，利利落落地加深疼痛，小孩开始意识到小声儿叫唤没用，哭声大了起来，抽嗒着想要求饶。</p><p> </p><p>张九龄给他揉了两把，也不看他可怜兮兮的样子，说：“我以前以为你不敢骗我，这次咱们算了，不许再有第二次，听见了吗。”</p><p>“我听见了……你得给我揉……”</p><p> </p><p>可能红肿的屁股本身就招人喜欢，张九龄看着面前好看的正在跟自己装可怜的小孩非常温柔，说：“下次再骗我就不止打屁股了。”</p><p>王九龙不顾脸红窘迫，伸手过来要捂师哥的嘴不让他说。</p><p> </p><p>张九龄觉得好笑，小朋友太可爱了吧，压过去让他躺下，左手还握着他的手腕，右手往下面摸过去，小孩压着后面的伤痛小声儿哼唧了两句，张九龄轻轻看着他笑：“做错事儿还叫唤。”</p><p>王九龙被欺负了似的，哀怨地瞪了张九龄一眼，红着眼眶。</p><p>“宝宝。”张九龄轻轻叫他，“你想不想我。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>